Alien Hulk
by Cajun Strong Man 2
Summary: This is a story is concerning Superman and She-Hulk.  This takes place in my Spider-Man universe.
1. Prologue

Incredibly Super

Cajun Strong Man 2

My name is Jennifer Kent and I am the cousin of the Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk.

My story begins when after an accident occurred that cause me to lose an excessive amount of blood. This forces my cousin, Bruce Banner to give a blood transfusion to save my live. This transfusion altered me forever and made me the woman I am today.

This story continues when Spider-Man disappeared from our earth. As it turns out, he had been sent to this earth which is the earth of the Justice League.

Then it happened. On our earth, there was attack by an alien that was bent of destroying all of reality with something that called the ant-life equation. This so-called equation can be used to destroy the universe an remake it.

The person that wanted to use it was what turns out to be a god called, it what is thought to be a god, Darkseid.

It took one person to beat him. It was my Cousin, Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk. Darkseid's arrogance would not and would no allow him to believe that he could be defeated by a simple human. The problem with his thinking is hit my cousin that the Hulk is not a normal human. He did not understand the biggest thing about The Hulk. It is this, the madder the Hulk gets, the stronger the Hulk gets.

The battle was a great one but the more he hit my cousin the made Bruce got. He did not expect Bruce to continue to get stronger as Darkseid hit him.

He beat Darkseid so bad that he was nearly dead and had to be taken away by Granny Goodness.

Superman, who had been knocked out, came and thanked Bruce.

Then it started, The Hulkbusters showed up and tried to take Bruce into custody. The Justice League was not going to have any of it. They asked Bruce if he would be amenable to to going back to their earth where the government had no beef with the Hulk. Bruce said that if it meant that he could live in peace, then he would do it. At this point, I spoke up and asked if I could go with them as well. They said that they had no problems with this.

When I arrived in the other earth, Bruce Wayne wanted to know what I did for a living. I said that I was an attorney.

The next day, Batman, as Bruce Wayne, introduced to the head of the firm that handles all of the legal issues for for Bruce Wayne both personally and business wise.

Over the next few weeks, there were meetings set up between the lead partners of the law firm an the New York University law school.

After all of the research was done on my education and the firm was satisfied with my credentials, they hired me.

When I came over, I took all of my files with me. Those files show my wins and my losses and how I did my job working for the defendants tha hired me.

Mr. Wayne has, on a temporary basis, allowed me to stay at his Manor.

The next weekend came and I went back to the other earth to go and complete the move. I had to go and get my clothes and other things that are important to me.

It took me half of a day to make the move but it was done and it gave the ability to relax on that Sunday. Peter's wife, Barbara came to me and asked me if I would like for her to take me on a tour of Gotham City. I told her that I would like that very much.

We arose early that next morning and we went on the tour. She took me all over the city and showed me everything from the good parts of town to Crime Alley and the slums. She had to explain me why Crime Alley was important. The reason is because it is where Bruce Wayne's parents were killed which lead him to become Batman. She told me that because she, also, was a cape. She told me how her father was framed and how she wanted Batman to appear at a rally for her father who had been framed for murder. When he said that he would not, she decided to make it appear as if he he were there. This is why she made a uniform that looked like his. To make it short, she helped Batman and Robin defeat the corrupt DA and Two-Face, and there-by embarked on her career as Batgirl.

She wanted to take me to one her favorite places to eat, but when we arrived at a certain corner where we were to turn there was a jack-knifed eighteen wheeler. We stopped and I got out of the car. Then I went to the trailer and righted it and helped the driver hook all of the wires and cables so she could get back on the road.

After we ate, we went back to the manor and spent the rest of the day just talking.


	2. Smallville

Incredibly Super

Cajun Strong Man 2

I ha just finished trying a case brought against Wayne Tech from a company that wat trying to cheat Bruce Way out of a great amount of money. I am good at this for I did this type of work for Tony Stark back home,

I returned to the manor and found Barabara waiting for me.

She said, "Jen, you have been working very hard and deserve a break. I am going to visit one of my best friends."

I asked, "Who is it?"

She said, "It is Kara Kent. Superman's Cousin. She lives with Clark's parents in Smallville. They live on a farm."

I said, "I have never been on a farm and am interested "

So, the next day, we woke up early, ate one Alfred's big breakfasts, whis , by the way, is one of the best breakfasts I have ever had.

It was a nice thursday morning when we left for Smallville. When we arrived, it was 9:30 in the morning and Mrs. Kents waiting for us. Kara was not there because she was in Metropolis visiting with Jimmy Olsen.

We had to wait for her to return.

A few minutes later, Lois Lane arrivewass taking a day d. She is dating Clark and was taking a day off. She seems to be a nice lady and is pretty woman. Barbara tells me that she has somewhat of a jealous streak because there is supposedly in a relationship with Diana. I assume this is mostly from the tabloid press. She looked at me, and I could see it in her eyes that she thinks that the press is going to do the same thing with me they have done with Diana.

We talked for a couple of hours and atabout 1:00 in the afternoon, Kara came home.

She introduced us and I stood to shake Kara's hand. She and Lois looked up at me febause when I stood, my height is six-foot-seven-inches tall.

Lois speculated, "Jennifer, you muar intimidate your opponents in courtrooms."

I nodded my head.

Marth said, "Kara, I think that Jennifer her might like a tour of Metropolis."

Kara said, "Iwill take you on that tour, but Autnt Martha I am hungry and wish to eat."

Martha said, "Lte us adujourn to the kichen and eat lunch then you all can settle in for the evening. You can start out early tomorrow morning and go to metropolis."

Afterwe ate, Kara showed me around the farm. She told me some interestingstries about her growing up in Smillville and how she and Barbara met.

Later that night Clark returned. He was "on call." he was helping clean up, in japan, andter a Hurricane hit there..

We talked until about Nine o'clock and then we went to bed.


	3. Metropolis

We all arose with the chickens, literally. We got u[ at around five in the morning. Kara had to do her chores and there was no getting around this. Barbara received a call from someone who she referred to as Tim. After she got off the phone she said she had to go back to Gotham because there was a riot going on at Arkham Assylum. Barbara quickly excused herself and asked Kara for a quick lift back to Gotham.

Kara was back within twenty minutes and we set ot to go to Metropolis. When we arrived there, we went to the planet because she was interning there and we visited with Lois for a few minutes. She told us that Clark was on a deep space mission and would not be back for a couple of weeks. Lois said that she had some work she wanted to finish and would not be done until late.

When we left, I aske Kara, "The Planet is a nice newspaper, do we know who owns it?"

Kara said, "It is owned by both Bruc and Oliver."

I asked, "Who is this Oliver?"

She said, "You have not met all of thr heroes in the league. At some point you will. He is another billionaire just like Bruce."

It was around luchtime, we had just finished eating lunch and were were strolling in downtown Metropolis. As we were passing a bbank, Kara had strange look on her face. When I aske her what it was, she said she could hear a timer that was connected to explosives.

She stared aat the wall for a few seconds and said, "There is a bank robbery going on."

I asked, "Who is committing the robbery."

She said, "There is Livwire, Rampage, and Metallo."

The wall was blown out by an electrical burst and I assumed that the person that did it was Livewird. Three people, let me amend this, two people and a robot emerged from the bank. Kara asked me if I could take Metallo. When I asked her why, she said that she would tell me after we captured these people.

The battle went on for a few hours. This Metallo tried to blast me with a green energy he thought it would adversely affect me. It did not. Apparently, whatever the energy he fired at me was counteracted by the gamma radiation in my blood. It took me thirty minutes but I defeated him. A few minutes later, Kara came back with Livewire and Rampage in tow. She asked me if I removed the krptonite. I asked, "Kryptonite?" She toldme that the kryptonite was a green rock that was Metallo's power source. It also would weaken her and Clark if the got to close. I told her that the police, who had recently arrived, took it and put it in a small box which she informed me was most liklely made of lead. She asked me why the kryptonite did not affect me, I told her I thought it had something to do with the gamma radiation in my body.

She went over to the police officers to give her report on what happened. She would also ask for the box that contained the kryptonite.

After she finshed with the police and sent the kryptonite to the Watchtower, we heard an explosion. She turned around and stared off into the distance. I assumed that she was using her x-ray vison. She turned me with tears in her eyes and said, "Someone just blew up the Daily Planet."

She had tears in her eyes. I knew why. The reason was Lois was there. We both knew that it would devastate Clark.

Kara pulled out her cell phone and called the Kents. She told them what had happened and told them be prepared to console Clark. She also called Barbara.

After the calls were made, she took flight and I leaped to follow her. When we arrived, she trained her eyes on the site and found that Lois was the only one in the rubble. She pointed me to where the body was, I went over and started to dig the body out.

After I had finshed and had the body, I brought it over to Kara who had body bag with her. We put her in the bag and she gave it to me. She picke me up and we flew back to Smallville.


	4. The  Funeral

I had to go back to the Gotham because I had to go back to work for a had another big case but I would return to Smallville to go to the funeral.

The week went well, I did all of my work for my preparations for the upcoming case. I was going to defend a major crime lord. Don't get me wrong, I have dealt with Wilson Fisk. The Kingpin. This person was nowhere close but I still had to defend him. He had a long record and it was going to work against us.

After Fridays opening arguments I would go on back Smallville for the funeral.

I had the Watchtower teleport me to the top of the new Daily Planet building where Kara was waiting for me to take me back to the farm.

The next day was the funeral, it was a nice service. Clark, Kara, and Martha were all distraught as they should be. Mr. White was, of course, worried about who would replace Lois. Clark made the suggestion that he replace Lois with Lana Lang.

I had made my rounds and gave my condolences to Clark, Kara, and Martha. Barbara and I would have to head back to Gotham. She was being summoned back to Gotham by Bruce because the Joker had escaped, again. As did Poison Ivy. I had my trial to worry about.

I arrived at the courthouse and went into see my client. I saw my co-council and she let me know there was a deal that was struck. He would plead out and help with information against some of his fellow gang lords.

After I walked out of the courthouse I received a message from the watchtower that I was to go a mission with Superman.


	5. Freeing and Finding

I transported up to the Watchtower to have a meeting with Superman to figure out what exactly this mission he needed me for.

When I arrived at the Watchtower I was ushered into one of the meeting rooms where Superman and Both of earths Green Lanterns were there.

As it turns out, I was to join Clark and Kyle Rayner on a mission in deep space.

I asked, "Why do you need me?"

Clark said, "Kyle thinks that we will need some as much power as we can have because we are traveling to one of the roughest parts of the galaxy."

I, then, asked, "What about Diana?"

Clark said, "She, Kara, and Shayera have had to down into the underworld to rescue Diana's mother who has been taken by demon servants of Circe."

I said, "On my earth, Sersi is a hero whose my drawback is she is an eternal flirt."

Clark said, "So I guess that you pick up some of her tricks."

I said, "No. Before I became the way that I am, I was a shy person. When I receive the transfusion from my cousin, I guess it brought out something in my personality I did not know existed."

So, we got into what they called Javelin. It reminded me a great deal of a Quinjet.

Clark, Kyle, and I left for this unknown planet. It is unknown because the Guardians of the Universe. It came to the front because a resident of this planet made it to Oa and asked for some help. Kyle, also, told us that he had to bring a power ring to some one who was worthy, on this particular planet.

The reason why the Guardians did not give the ring to the resident of the unknown planet who first showed up was after they received the coordinates for the unknown planet the resident passed.

When we arrived we found that there were satellites which had weapons trained on us. We would have to fight through these satellites.

We circled their moon so Clark and Kyle could disembark from the Javelin so they could take on and take out the satellites.

We had scanned the satellites and found they were automated. This meant that we could destroy them and not worry about hurting any of the life forms of this planet. We did not want to hurt anyone for we knew that they were under the thumb of a tyrant.

We landed on a rise just west of the capital city. We decided to attack in a classic pincer offensive. He would come from the east and we would come from the west.

Kyle flew off to start his pat of the attack.

Clark and I went to start ours but what we did non know was that there was an electrified force field. The we found it out is when we attacked, it threw us back. I landed flat on my back and was knocked unconscious. I knew this only because when I woke, I found there was a weight on me. I looked and Clark was laying on top on me. I had to smile because he was having the typical male reaction to being in the position he was in, with a woman. I smiled, but I had to do something to wake him. I took a different tact than most, I flipped him onto his back, straddled him, sad in his lap.

I started to whispered, " Clark wake up."

He woke, smiled at me, and asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

I said, " I am."

He said, "You know there is smelling sauce in the Javelin?"

I said, "I know, but I thought this would be more fun to be wake you in this way."

He said, "You do know what people would think if they would see us like this."

We had to change our plans and figure out a different way to get into the city.

At this point, Kyle came back and said he was having troubles in getting into the city..

I looked at his ring and asked, "That ring, can it make anything?"

Kyle said, "Yes it can."

I said, "We can't go over it or through it, but, however, can we go under it?"

Kyle caught on to what I was saying and he created a drilling machine to go under the shield.

After we got to the interior of the shield, we split again and went about implementing our plan.

Kyle flew off to east and we started on our march to the interior of the city and were coming against some serious forces but they were not nearly as tough some of the people I have faced like the Leader and the Abomination.

It took us the better part of twelve hours to get to the point where we we close to where the tyrant leader.

It took us another three hours to get through his personal elite guards.

After we had finished, the people who, sent their representative to Oa, had come out of hiding to thank us.

At this point, Kyle released the ring the Guardians had given him. Apparently, as I understood it, the ring would do its planet wide search for the person on which finger it rest. I will continue with saying it would find the person with the correct morals.

After anther couple of hours, the person on who's finger it had come to a rest on, finally appeared.

Kyle gave the person the lantern and then we went back to the Javelin and embarked on our trip home.


	6. Case In Metropolis

As we were travelling back to earth, Clark surprised me When he asked me out.

I asked, "Don't you think that it is a little too soon after Lois's death for you to be moving on?"

He said, "I feel that my greif is spent. I know, also, that Lois would not want me to mourn forever."

What could I say but yes. If he feels that he is ready to move on, who am I to argue with him.

It would take a couple of weeks for the date to take place because he and I had our duties with our particular jobs. He had some important stories to write, and, as it turns out, the law firm that I am currently working, accepted a case in Metropolis. This case involved the Metropolis leader of Intergang. I was to defend the man. After all, I am a defense attorney.

A few hours after I arrived, I received a message from the from the front desk. The message said that call from a reporter from the Daily Planet.

I went down the the lobby and asked for the message. As it turned out, It was Clark that sent me the message. He just wanted me to know that he would be covering the trial.

The next day was Opening arguments for the trial. When I arrived to the courthouse, with the defendant, I noticed the press gaggle. I saw, in the gaggle, Clark Kent along with his Photographer, Jimmy Olsen. I also saw Peter Parker, along with his reporter from the Gotham Gazette. I was one of the few people that knew that Clark was Superman and Peter was Spider-Man.

It took the better part of Monday for both sides to give opening arguments. After a quick meeting with the client, and a look over of the evidence that would be presented by the prosecution on Tuesday.

At about seven o'clock I took out my League communicator and radioed the Watchtower To ask where Clark was. I was told the He and Peter were helping at a four-alarm fire. I asked where they were. John Henry Irons said they wer North Street and Main.

I called down to the lobby and asked them to call me a cab. Michael, the desk clerk, let me know that it would be arriving I five minutes.

Several minutes after I got into the cab, we arrived at the address. I saw Clark talking to the fire chief and Peter was talking to the Police chief.

After their respective meetings they came over to me. They let me know that the prevailing thought was that this fire had something to do with the case I was working. I would have to talk with my client to see if he was somehow involved.


	7. Case Continued

The next day I walked into the holding cell, at the courthouse, and found that my co-chair, that is to say the woman who who was helping defend was the and having the pretrial meeting.

I stormed in, nearly ripping the door off the hinges, and said, "Joe, did you have anything to do with the four-alarm fire downtown?"

He did not answer but he said, through gritted teeth. "Those idiots."

By his reaction, I had my answer. It was obvious that he thinks his underlings were trying trying to be smart.

He said, "Ms. Walters, I told those people under me there was fairly decent chance that I would get off because I felt that the prosecution did not have enough evidence to put me behind bars for a long sentence."

He felt that he would serve some time but it would be no more than five years. Now that these "freelancers" went out and set that building on fire he did not know what would happen because he knwe that the prosecution would try to tie it to him.

I asked, "Joe, do you think this could be someone in your organization trying a power play on you?"

He said, " It has happened, but I always had the ability to put it down."

I said, "John, I know some people that can go undercover to find out what is going on. Would you mind if I asked my people to try to infiltrate your administration to try to find out who wants you out of the way so they can take over?"

He said, "Ms. Walters, I would love which idiot or idiots is trying to sabotage my case."

So I excused myself walked out to sthe steps of the courthouse. I was about to reach into to my purse to get my Legue communicator, when I saw Clark, Peter, and Jimmy coming to take their positions in the courtroom.

Clark sent Jimmy in to mark their spots. After he had gotten out of earshot, I pulled both of them off to the side and told them what I had found out. I told them that Joe feels there are people that are worse than him and want him out of the way for them to take over.

I tolde them of my suggestion and Clark said, "Well, we do have some people who can help us out."

He stepped away from us and made a call to the watchtower and when he returned he had with him Question and Huntress.

I told them my idea for them and they said they would try to get the people and I said I would try to streatch out the trial to give them the time to get what evidence and possibly the people who were trying to sabotage John's case.


	8. Getting The Upstarts

After we had met with Question and Huntress, and having a meeting with John's number one man, his second in command, the person he trusted the most. It just so happens that this particular person was a woman named Acenath. She was brought in and she said that she had been trying to investigate from within but was having no luck. He told her about his case and that if nothing had happened he would probably be set for a relatively short prison term and he would be out but thanks to the "idiots" as he calls them he would most likely be put away for a longer time. He also fears that he may not come out alive.

After that short conversation, he had me go out and bring in Victor and Helena. He told her that they would be doing an investigation along with the one she was doing. He said that their coverstory would be that they were dirty cops from Star City. They had been found out and served time and wanted a "fresh start."

They were the ones that handled the evidence and had been caught selling drugs.

He told Acenath to give Vic and Helena free reign to go through the information and the people in John's organization to find these people. They knew that she had a vendetta against Steve Mandragora and she wanted to kill him because he had killed her father. She did not kill Mandragora becauase it would have effected his daughter they Helena's father's death would have effected Helena.

So Acenath took them away with her to begin their investigation.

After this meeting, we, Carla, my co-chair, and John went into the courtroom to listen to the prosecution present its case.

The prosecution brought up its expert witnesses, scientists, and police detectives to build a case against John. Carla and I were doing our jobs when I received a message from Helena.

It was a simple message, it was a name.

The name was Junior Jacobs.

I could accept the message because, at the time, Carla was cross-examining Officer Giambrone. After she had finished, I aske the judge if we could have an early lunch recess. He said that he did not know why not and dissmissed us for lunch.

He called us into his chambers. The Distict Attorney who was prosecuting the case were there. He asked what was going on. I told him that we had found out who was trying to off John to become the leader of Intergang in Metropolis.

We told her it was a power play.

We gave the prosecutor the name, Junior Jacobs.

The DA lfet the room to give the name to the chief of police for them to go get Jacobs and his underlings that actually set the fires.


	9. Plea Deal

After we gave the DA the information about the person who wants John out of the way and the street criminals who actually set the fires, the trial could go on.

Over the next month or so evidence was given on both sides and it was leading to where the people on both sides thought it would. I had a feeling that it would lead to a plea deal. Both Carla and I felt that the prosecutor would offer us a deal. The deal would be a ten year term with a chance at parole after the seventh year.

We had in this trial for thirty-one days when we received a message from the District Attorney with the deal that we felt was coming anyway. It was the ten year deal with a chance at parole after seven. The reason for the deal is that he had given the police help on the case of the arson that was set up by his main rival and underlings which actually set the fire.

We took the deal to John and advised him that it would be prudent for him to take it.

He listened to his lawyers and took the deal.

We went out to the steps to the gaggle of reporters who were waiting to ask the questions.

We got the obligatory questions about why we made the deal, to which we said that it was the correct strategy to use. The District Attorney said that, for them, they it was the correct thing to do because John had helped them with the arson and in getting the this other person off of the streets, at least for a short time. John has promised that when the other person got out of prison that he would put out of Intergang. Clark asked both the DA and John if they were afraid that in doing this, it would start a gang war. The DA said that the police will deal with this when it would come up and John said that he would try not to allow it but if it happens, it happens.

After the press conference I went back to Gotham to make my report to the partners and the law firm at which I worked.

They, because of the information I was feeding them, knew that John was not going to get of but they argreed with me in that the plea deal was the best that we could hope for.

After the meeting at my law firm I had to go the the Watchtower to write my report for Justice League records.

After I wrote and logged in the report I went and checked in at the law firm to see if they had any new cases for me. They had nothing for me so I decided to go an visit with Matha and Jonathon Kent.


	10. The Visits and Respects

As I was visiting with the Kents, Clark walked in from a recent mission which took place in deep space. His parents reminded me of my own late parents, Morris and Elaine Walters.

I said, "Well Clark, I was getting the embarrassing stories of your youth from your parents."

He went upstairs to change to shower and slip into some more appropriate clothes.

After about thirty minutes, he came down, he was in a blue golf shirt, pair of nice slacks, a pair of high-top tennis shoes. It should not surprise that the shoes were red and blue with yellow shoestrings.

He took me into the small town of Smallville where he grew up.

He took me to the highschool from which he graduated. It was a nice school and reminded me of the one from which I graduated.

He showed me the room from which the school paper was printed. He said, "This is was where I began my career in journalism."

It was around lunch time and he took me to this little coffee shop/restaurant called the Talon. We order several orders of hamburgers and french fries apiece. He was amazed at the fact that I could eat almost the same amount of food which he could also eat.

After we had eaten, we casually walked around the streets of Smallville. He contiually showed me what I took to be of importance in developing him into the man he currently represent.

I turned to him and said, "Clark, this is the anniversary of my parents death. I usually like to go to the grave to honor them. Would you and your parents be willing to go with me their graves?"

He said, " I feel very honored that you have asked me to do this and feel that my parents would feel the same exact way.

We went back to the farm and posed the question to Jonathan and Martha. They said they would like to come with us.

We went back to Smallville and took a bus back to Metropolis. We went back to the Daily Planet. He took his dad and flew up to the top of the building while I grabbed his mother and jumped us up to where Clark and Jonathan were.

When were all up on the roof, Clark took out his communicator link. He radioed the Watchtower and had them teleport all of us up. Then he had them transport us to Wayne Manor.

Barbara was sitting at the computer, Tim was on the couch. They were surprised to see us.

Clark told them of what I wanted to do. Barbara, immediately called Alfred an told him to go and pick some flowers from the Wayne flower garden. From what I could gather, this was something that was started by Bruce's mother which Alfred took over as a memorium of Martha Wayne.

After he had left, Bruce had arrived from a late meeting at Wayne Tech. He arrived with a black man name Lucious Fox.

We told Bruce what we wanted to do and immediately took us back to Wayne Tech.

This was where one of the reality transporters.

After he had a brief conversation with the persons who were keeping an eye on the equipment. He, also, took time to have a conversation with the persons on the other side of the portal.

After this, he sent us through the portal and then I took the Kents to my parents graves.

When I felt that the proper respect was given and the flowers were placed on the grave, I decided to take them to Four Freedom's Plaza because I wanted to introduce them to the Fantastic Four.


	11. meeting The Four

When we arrived at Four Freedom's Plaza we went into the lobby and talked to th receptionist.

Since the entire plaza was a shared thing, the receptionist asked, "Miss, Walters. I assume yourself and your guests are her to see Doctor Richards and his people?"

I said that we were and she buzzed us up.

The first person to meet us was Johnny. He said, "Hi Jen, this is a surprise to see you."

I asked, "Where are the rest of the team?"

It was then I heard a very familiar female voice.

The voice said, "It has been a long time, how have you been Jen?"

I walked over to Sue and gave her a hug.

It was then that I heard the familiar heavy footsteps of the everloving, blue-eyed Thing. With him cam the woman he loved, Alicia Masters-Grimm.

I asked, "Where is Reed?"

Ben said, "You know stretch."

I sighed and said, "Yes I do, he is in his lab isn't he?"

They nodded.

Sue said, "Let's adjourn to the lounge and you can introduce us to your friends.

We went into the lounge.

I knew they were off world when Darkseid had attacked and they did not know of the Justice League and more importantly, they did not know the Clark and I were in a relationship, as new as it was.

I said, "Sue, Ben, Johnny, and Alicia this is Clark Kent, Superman and his parents Jonathon and Martha."

Johnny asked, "Why did you bring his parents with you?"

I said, "I wanted to take them to my parents grave. I also wanted to introduce them to some of my best friends."

It was then that Clark and I got a message.

We put our hands to our ears and Clark said, "Go ahead, Wally."

flash said, "Clark, We have a problem. There is an alien attack and it appears that it wants to suck the life out of Earth."

Clark asked, "Is it Darkseid?"

Wally said, "No and it is not Brainac."

Clark asked, "Do you have a picture?"

Wally said, "On its way."

When we received the pictures, I groaned.

I turned to Johnny and said, "Go get Reed, He might want to see this."

Johnny left and a fe meinutes later, he returned with Reed.

Reed saw me and greeted me. He asked what was going on.

These new com links had the ability to project the pictures of the potential threat.

I activated the projection feature and the pictur of the threat appeard.

Reed and the others in the Fantastic Four, their faces fell.

The threat was Galactus.

Clark did not understand why we all looked so glum.

Sue said, "Galactus is the devourer of worlds."

Clark asked, "Why is this person so dangerous?"

Johnny said, "Galactus goes around the universe the life enegies from planets."

Clark asked if it would be OK if he left his parents at Four Freedoms Plaza. Reed said it would be fine.

We went t where the Fantasti-Car was and got into it."

It was a different design from the one I rememberd.

We got into it. Reed told Clark to, who was going to fly himself there, to put his hand one the side of the car for he had found a way to miniatureize the device that was in Worthington Industries which would allow us to go from one reality to another.

I got into the pod with Sue because I wanted to talk with Sue. Let me correct myself, I wanted to gossip with her and I knew she would have some questions about Clark and myself.

I looked at her and asked, "This is a updated version is is not?"

she said, "Yes, it is. Each pod is sound proof and that includes against people with supersensitive hearing."

She asked me, "Tell me about Clark."

I said, "Well actually this is supposed our first dated."

She asked, "You don't know how he would be in bed?

I said, "Not yet, but we were on a mission where we had to brak through a force field. We tried to punch our way through it but what we did not know is this force field was set to send the force used against it back against the original users of that force."

She asked, "What does this have to do with my question?"

I said, "After Clark and I hit the force field and received the corresponding feedback we wer both knocked out. When I came to, I found that I was flat on my back and Clark was laying on top of me. He was having the familiar male reaction that men have when they are in the position he was in."

she turned her head and gave me a sly grin.

I contiued, "In gagong the reaction I could tell that he was a large man, In more ways than what is see on the outside of his clothes."

I heard her gasp.

At this point, there was a beeping and it was Reed telling us to get ready to cross the border into Clark's reality.


	12. Planning For A Talk

When we arrived, we were told to go to the cave.

Sue asked, "Why are they sending us to a cave?"

I said, "There must be something wrong with the Watchtower."

She asked, "What is this cave so important."

I said, "You will see when we get there."

We were off to Gotham. When we arrive in the city, we bypassed it and went directly to th location of Wayne Manor.

I had my hand to my ear and heard Clark reqest to the landing tunnel to be opened.

Before it was about to opened, I requested for the control of the Fantastic Car to be put under my control and for them to put on blindfolds so they would not know where we were going. Befor they could ask the question I said, "Let's just say the hero that uses this as his base is very retentive about his privacy."

So they did so and I flew us into the cave and landed there.

We disembarked.

When we walked into ther other part of the cave, we found there was several other heroes with the owner of the cave.

We walked over and I introduced the Fantasic Four to the others.

I said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Reed and Sue Richards, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm."

The people looked over to where we were and at that point I said, "Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben, these are some of the many heroes who are in the Justice League."

I saw that Batman was there. Along with him were his "Family." There was Barbara Gordon, Batgirl. Dick Grayson, Nightwing. Tim Drake, Robin. Cassie Sansmark, Wonder Girl. Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl.

I said, "The owner of this place is over ther at the computer, his name is Batman. The woman dressed like him is Batgirl. The two yong men that are dressed like birds are Robin and Nightwing. The bird lady is Hawkgirl."

Bruce began the meeting by pulling off his mask and intoduced himself as Bruce Wayne.

The meeting began.

Bruce Wayne said, "There is a reason why most of the heroes are in hiding. It is ths creature named Galactus."

Clark asked, "Where are the rest of the League."

Bruce said, "They are in other strategic places."

I asked, "Like where?"

Bruce said, "Diana has taken some of the women to Themyscira. There are also some at the Steel Works. Oliver and Dinah have taken some to Oliver's to his place in Star City."

We went over to the computer where there were several windows opened. In these windows were Oliver, Diana, and Natasha.

Bruce introduced everyone to the Fantastic Four and then contiued the meeting.

He turned to me and asked, "Jennifer is there any way to defeat this Galactus?"

I said, "I really have not fought Galactus, my time with the Fantasic Four was short. You see the reason why I was with Reed, Sue, and Johnny was because there was this thing called the "Secret War."

Clark asked, "What was the Secret War?"

Sue said, "There was this interdememtional creature called the Beyonder. What he wanted to do was to pit good and evil to see who would win."

I went on to say, "After the end of the war, Ben had found that he could turn back a forth from Thing to Ben Gruimm but he could only do this as long as he was on the planetoid where the war was being waged. As everyone was leaving, Ben had asked me to replace him in the Fantastic Four because he thought they would need someone with power and strength to help out the team."

Reed then said, "The reason why he is setting up those pillars is to prepare to draind the life energies from the planet. He hungers for the life energies. This is how he lives and survives."

Oliver asked, "Can Galactus be reasoned with?"

Reed answered, "I think that he can, if he knows who the negotiator is."

Diana asked, "Since the Fantastic Four has fought him before, maybe one of you can reason with him."

Reed said, "We have had varrying levels of success with negotiating with Galactus but we can try. We will fly up to his ship to try to talk to him."


	13. Fantasic Frustration

Beatriz Da Costa was there. I saw that Johnny was looking at her like he wanted to aske her out.

He asked, "Who is that?" he pointed at her.

I said, "That is Beatriz Da Costa."

He asked, "Can you introduce me to her?"

I called her over and introduced them to each other.

He asked, "What is her power?"

It was then that she burst into green flame.

He asked, "How did you get your powers?"

She said, "Years back, I was saturated by an organic energy source called pyroplasm_**. **_It allows me to breathe green fire out of my mouth. There was a bomb that went off, a few years ago, it affected me. As you have seen, I can turn into a being of green plasma. I can throw bolts and fly. Solid objects can pass through me if I am burning hot enough."

He asked, "Are you able to burn a "nova flame?"

She asked, "What is a nova flame.

He said, "For a short period of time, I can burn at one-million degrees fahrenheit"

She said, "No I can not, but I do not know the upper limits to powers."

She, then, asks "Do you have trouble with keeping a wardrobe?"

He said, "No. Reed has made all of my clothes out of a material that is made out of unstable molecules. It means that I do not have to worry about buying new clothes."

She asked, "Do you think that he could do the same for me?"

Johnny said, "I do not see why not."

After this, we turned back to how we could get Galactus from attacking earth.

Clark asked, "What if we can not reason with him?"

Ben said, "It's clobbering time."

Bruce said, "If he is all powerful, how can we think of defeating him."

Diana said, "Remember, we defeated Hades and sent him back to the underworld."

Sue asked, "Hades, if I am not mistaken, is he not the Greek god of the underworld?"

Bruce said, "We did defeat him but it took Diana destroying he key to the lock to the door to the underworld."

I know that he is trying to build the device to suck the life energies from the earth. I asked, "Reed, if we have enough superhumans, can we try to destroy the pieces of the machine."

He answered, "When we usually fight him, we do not have the manpower to use this strategy."

Clark said, "I think we have enough manpower with persons like Diana, The Marvels, Captain Atom, Barda, Power Girl, Thing, Jennifer, Donna Diana's sister, and myself. I think that we can get the job done if the rest of you can keep them off of our backs."

He went on to say, "All we need for the rest to do is to creat enough of a distraction for us to do the job."

The plan was going to be that Mr. Fantastic, Batman, Sue, Johnny, and Spider-Man would go up to try to negotiate with Galactus. Other than the ones whom were trying to destroy the pieces of the machine, the rest would be taking on Galactus's Heralds.

The delegation that was to go to Galactus's ship immediately left to go and negotiate with Galactus even though we all had a good feeling that he would not listen and it was basically part of the distraction.

These pieces of this machine that Galactus uses to suck a planet dry of its life essence. The locations of the parts of the machine were, in the middle of Kansas, which, by the way, scares the hell out of Clark. I understand this. One was in a place called Kasnia. Bruce sent the group led by Diana to this country. He said that Wonder Woman has friendship with the Queen.

A group that was lad by a gorilla name Solovar. He is the security chief of a place called Gorilla City. It is in the interior of Africa. He says that the third piece of the machine is located outside of his city. So he and Flash would lead a group to that position.

We arrived in the city, which we found to be Smallville. This made it important to get this piece of the machine.

It took us all of three hours to destroy the piece of the machine in Smallville.

It was decided that we would radio Spider-Man with the information about the progression on the destruction of the parts of the machine. I radioed up to Peter and told him that our job was done.

The rest of the negotiators had communicators as well. Peter, Bruce, and Sue were, when the groups that were sent to destroy the pieces of the machine, told " leave the communicators on."

I can understand the frustration Galactus must have thought when he found that the machine's pieces were being or had been destroyed.

With in the next few hours, it was over with. Galactus had recalled his heralds and retreated from this earth's galaxy.


	14. Proposal and Maid Of Honor

It has been two years since the Galactus incident and I had been on many missions with Clark, won many court cases, and spent much time on the farm.

It was on one of those such visits when it happened. We were visiting Martha and Jonathon when Clark did it.

It should have tipped me off when I saw that Bruce and Diana. Those are his two best friends.

We had been there for half of the afternoon. The clock read five when Clark dropped down to one knee and took out a small box from his pocket.

He said, "After Lois, I did not think that I would fall in love again. Then Jennifer, you came along. I want to ask you if you would like to marry me."

He opened the box and there was what looks like a antique ring. It was beautiful. Appearently, this was the ring that Jonathon gave to Martha som fifty years ago. It was beautiful.

After he had asked me to marry him, he turned to Bruce and asked him to be his best man. I asked Diana if she would be one of my bridesmaids.

I knew who I wanted to be my maid of honor. I wanted Susan Richards. I woud have to travel to the my previous home planet to get Sue.

A couuple of days later, Clark and I went back through the portal to go to Four Freedoms Plaza so I could ask Sue to be my maid of honor.

We walked into the building and up to the secretary/security officer and asked to see the Fantastic Four. She buzzed us up.

We walked in to living room where we found Ben was sitting on the couch watching TV. He welcomed us. A few minutes later, Reed and Sue walked into the room. In Reed's arms was his eight month old baby boy, Franklin.

When they asked what we were doing there, I held out my left hand. Sue did what most women did. She squealed.

It was then that I picked to aske her to be my maid of honor.

She said that she would do this.

After this, Johnny showe up. He had been out making a movie. One of his many jobs was as a stuntman. The types of stunts which he was best at were automotive and motorcyle stunts and stunts in which the director called for him to to burst into flame. When he walked in Fire was on his arm and they were definitely surprised to see us.

After quick explanation of the situation, they too cpngratulated us.

Then Ben called over to us and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, you had better come to see the news."


	15. The Super Skrull

We turned around an looked at the sixty-five inch television. We looked on as an alien was attacing the city. It was the Super Skrull.

Clark asked, "What is this creature, from whence does it come, and why does it apppear to have the powers of the Fantastice Four."

Reed said, "That is Kl'rt. He is known as the Super-Skrull. He was handpicked by Dorek VII for a mission of vengance. We defeated them and sent them back to their empire with his tail between his legs."

Clark said, "You still have not answered myquestion as to have all of the powers of the your team.?

Sue said, "He has been artificially augmented and given the combined powers of the team. He has defeated us several times and we have had some problem defeating him because he has better control of certain powers then the originals have."

Ben, Reed, Sue, and I went to the hanger and took our spots in the Fantasti-Car while Clark, Beatriz, and Johnny flew off by themselves and met us there.

When the rest of us arrived there we notice that Bea and Johnny had flown around the Skrull forming a ring of red and grren fire.

We all had communicators. We heard Clark , "Bea and Johnny get down."

Johnny and Bea lowered themselves down and I saw that Clark was inhaling.

I knew what was going to happen next. After inhaling, he blew. In doing this, Clark, not only, blew out the Skrulls fire he froze him in a block of ice.

The block of ice landed on the street and made an impact all knew that it would not hold him and the Skrull would eventually melt his way out. This is because the ice does not block the beam, from the Skrull home world, which gives him his power.

What the rest of the team does not know is we have an ace in the hole. Clark is the greenest superhero because he is giant solar battery. As long as the sun is yellow, Clark will remain strong. He is, quite possibly, as strong as my cousin.

The Skrull finally broke out and was heading straight to Clark. I saw Clark's eyes glow and I knew what was going to happen. He was going to use his heat vision.

He hit the Skrull dead center in his chest.

The Skrull continued to fly toward Clark.

Clark had once told me a story about one of his earlier fights with Darkseid. Darkseid, is a god-like being. Clark was able to cut loose on Darkseid.

Before the Skrull knew it, he was back on the ground.

As it turned out, he landed in front of Ben and Ben took his shot which knocked the Skrull back into a building which then collapsed on top of him.

There was a sonic boom as Clark flew down to the building, picked the Skrull up by the neck. The Skrull surprised him and burned his way out of Clark's grasp.

He used his augmeted strength to know Clark backe. When he landed, he was at the Reed's feet. He asked, "Where, in general, is this home planet of the Skrull located?"

Reed pointed towards a certaing part of the sky.

Clark looked and said, "I do not see the beam."

He scanned the sky and he said, "This power generator is currently located on Mars."

Reed said, "I will take Sue and Jennifer with me to Mars to try to destroy the generator."

He asked, "Can You, Ben, Johnny, and Bea distract the Skrull?"

Clark nodded and Ben said, "Yes, we can now get going streatch."

Reed, Sue, and myself got into the Fantastic-Car and went back to Four Freedoms Plaza where we entered into the starship and blasted off towards Mars.

We knew that there would probably be a force of Skrulls protecting the generator.

It tooks us some time to fight through the Skrulls but we got through and I walked up to the machine. When I got there, I picke it up and threw into a mountain, at which time it exploded.

We went back to the starship and headed back to earth.

When we arrived, we found that the rest had defeated the Skrull.

Clark was reaching into a pocket on the inside of his cape, he brought his hand back and he had what appeared to be a remote control for a garage door.

He pressed a button and a beam imminated from it. When the beam hit the Skrull, he disappeared.

Reed asked Clark, "Where did you send the Skrull."

Clark said, "I sent him to the Phantom Zone."

Sue asked, "What is the Phantom Zone?"

He answered, "It is a prison that was created for kryptonian criminals. There is no way out."

Ben asked, "So, it is a life sentence, is it not?"

Clark said, "Yes."

Clark, then, handed it to Reed and we went back to Four Freedoms Plaza.


	16. Preparations

After we had finished with with the Skrull, we went back to Four Freedoms Plaza. I told Sue that I wanted her to come back with us so that she could be fitted for a bridesmaids dress. I said that she would be back as soon as possible. It did not matter because they said that Fire could replace her for the time which she was to be gone for between two and seven days.

Clark, Sue, and I left to go back to Clark's world.

When we arrived, we went directly back to the Kent farm where we had asked the designer that was used on the last shoot that Mari had asked to design all of the dresses for the wedding.

My dress was incredible, it was ten times better than some of the dresses that I have seen on some of my friends. Let me correct this. It is ten times better than the brides dresses. This means that the bridesmaids one hundred times better than any other bridesmaids dresses. The bridesmaids dresses are so good that non superhero people would and could use for their particular wedding.

We walked in and it took a while because Shayera, Diana, and Barbara were there getting measured as well.

She sat there a waited her turn. Her eyes got big when she saw Diana. As good as I looked, Diana, even though her bridesmaid dress was designed to make her look less beautiful than the bride, Diana still looks incredible.

After we finished getting measured, the shoe people came in and measured her feet and sent the measurements to the shoe store to have them made for her.

Before we took her back, I had to go and check in the law firm and see if there any big cases for me to take.

So, Barbara, Susan and I were teleported back to the cave where Barbara sat down at the computer and went through the events in Gotham. When she went through the news feeds, she found that Poison Ivy had broken out and was currently terrorizing the city along with Livewire.

Susan asked, "Who is Livewire and Poison Ivy?"

We explained that Livevire was one of Clark's enemies. She controls electricity. While Poison Ivy is one of Batman's enemies. She controls plants.

I asked, "Where was the last known place that they have hit.?"

Barbara said, "The branch of Gotham Savings and Loan, in the Narrows."

Sue asked, "What is the Narrows?"

Barbara said, "Think about Hell's Kitchen, in New York."

I asked, "Who is on the scene?"

Barbara said, "Rene Montoya and Harvey Bullock."


	17. Investigating Electrified Plants

Barbara suited up and we left.

Just before, Sue asked Clark, "Can you push us?"

Clark nodded.

They she told us to gather around her which I knew what she meant. She was going to form an invisible force bubble around us. She did so and Clark pushed us until Barbara told him to put us down on a building across the street from the bank. She swung down, with Superman following closely.

Ten minutes later, the came back and told us that the two villianesses headed east towards midtown. In the middle of the talk with detective Montoya, Bullock received a call that said the Gothan National Bank was being robbed. It was the same M.O. and Ivy and Livewire were seen in the area.

We did not head to the bank. Barbara had Clark drop us at a particular place where she said that when she and Clark's cousin had fought Livewire and Ivy. It was a place wher the two of them, along with another criminal called Harley Quinn, had a hideout.

Barbara wanted to Sue and I there to watch the place. When asked if she thought they would, again, use this particular place as a headquarters. Barbara asked Sue, "Back in your world, are criminals stupid?" Sue said, "Yes, they are."

I said, "With Sue's invisibility I think that we might have the ability to find out their plans. I can put her down on the roof and she can use her invisility to listen in to their plans."

Barbara said, "I do not know if it is safe?"

I said, "Look, Barbara, Sue and her family have been all over the galaxay, fighting in secret wars, going into the Negitive Zones, and other dangerous places. She has the skills to go in and come back safely."

It was decided that we would allow Sue to carry through on the idea. I grabbed her, she turned us both invisible, and I leaped us bothe onto the roof of the house. We we got on the roof, we foud the skylight and I busted the lock on it which allowed it to be opened. I grabbed one of the vines, which was safe to use because Ivy was not there. It was long enough that we could lower Sue down into the building.

The plan was was for her to find a corner and stay there. She was to have her com link on for her to get information. We wanted to know where they would be striking next.

When she was down, I pulled the vine up and leaped away.


	18. Chasing Electrified Plants

I Took up the vine, and leaped away.

After I leaped away, I took out the extra comm link that I always carried. I wanted to be able to listen into the potential plans of Poison Ivy and Livewire.

I also took out my binoculars so I could keep watch on the "facility." About an hour-and-a-half later the two villianesses returned to their hidout to, what we assumed, plan their next caper.

I heard the comm link click on and then...

Livewire asked, "Where are we going to hit next?"

Poison Ivy said, "They will be expecting us to hit some city on the east coast or in the middle of the country."

Livewire said, "How about we hit somewhere on the west coast?'

Ivy asked, "Like where?"

Livewire said, "Either Jump City or Star City."

Ivy asked, "Which one?"

Livewire said, "Let's put the names in a hat, and then pick."

The did this and then Ivy said, " Star City, it is."

They left the room and then the house. After I was sure that the two of them were gone, I leaped back in with the vine.

I landed on the roof, went to the skylight, let down the vine, and pulled sue out.

I called to the Watchtower and said, "Watchtower, She Hulk here, I want a site site transmission to the Batcave."

When Sue and I got back, I saw that Dick had returned we updated him on what had been going on.

He asked, "Where are they headed?"

I asked, "Can you let Dinah and Oliver know that they are on their way to Star City?"

He asked, "Do you need help?"

I said, "Sue and I are on our way, and so are Superman and Barbara."

After I told Dick this, I radioed the watchtower to tell them to give us a site to site transmission to Star City Building and Loan. This is one of the bigger banks in Star City. Clark and Barbara were at Star Bank and Trust, and Dinah and Olliver were were staking out Star City Savings Bank.

When we arrived at the bank, we checked in with the others to see if Ivy and Livewire had hit at any of the banks.

Nothing had happened yet so we set up on a roof adjacent to the bank and started our surveilence.


	19. Defeating Electrified Plants

When we appeared on the roof of the adjacent building and started our surveillence. No more than an hour later, we saw plants attacking the front of the bank. We heard the alarms go off but less than ten secons later we saw an electrical storm, for lack of a better term, and the alarms were suddenly silent.

Clark said, "This is obviously Livewire."

It was then that we saw them exit the bank and head off to, well, wherever they were going to go. Wherever their temporary hideout was.

The police tried to stop them but were easily dispached with. I took Sue into my arms and leapt away to follow Clark as he followed the tow robbers.

We finally caught up with them and Clark started to go after Livewire and we went to go after Poison Ivy.

Dick and Barbara filled us in on Poison Ivy. What she does is try to poison people with plant toxins that are derived from plants.

I had a feeling that I would be immune to the toxins because of the gamma radiation in my body and Sue would also be immune because of the cosmic radiation in her body.

The problem comes when Ivy would try to squeeze sue to death with her constrictor plants.

It took us thriety minutes to subdue her.

I vy did try to poison us and to squeeze us to death, but that plan did not work.

It did not work because she did not know how my powers work.

She did not know that the more adrenaline that flows through my body or the anger that I have also.

I was able to break the plants and extricate Sue from them as well.

It was then that a giant block of ice came flying over my head nad he Ivy. It knocked her out.

Clark came in and said, "Sue, place a force field around the block of ice. It is Livewire."

Sue asked, "Why?"

He said. "She will melt the ice. What I want to happen is to sitting in a pool of water which will short circuit her and knock her out."

Sue did this and what Clark said would happen, happened. When Livewire melted the ice. Because she could not levitate over the water, she was short circuited.

After this, Clark took Livewire to Metropolis SCU and we took Ivy back to Gotham to replace her in her cell at Arkham.

After this, I sent Sue back to Reed, but I told her to be back within four weeks. Her dress and shoes would be ready and the wedding would take place then.


	20. The Wedding

Four weeks later, I sent Diana to get Sue. I told her to tell her that if Reed, Ben, Johnny, and Beatriz wamted to come, they could.

From what I understand, Diana had the rest returned from the other earth. They came back within two hours. I said this because I was not on the farm, I was on Themyscira. The reason for me being there was that my cousin was currently living on one of the outer islands of the chain. He has aslo fallen in love with the Amazons chief healer, Epione. Apparently, she has returned the feelings. He has been helping her with taking care of the Amazons when they have returned from their battles. A good example of this was when Ares decided to attack Themyscira. Ares did not count on the Hulk. He had no idea that the madder the Hulk gets, the stronge he gets and, also, the Hulk is a force of nature.

The reason why I was going to see him was to ask him to stand in for my father. I wanted him to give me away.

He said that he would be honored and R.B, Epione, and I returned to Smallville. Before we did, we had to wait while Epione left her top aid/nurse/trainee in charge.

We went back to smallville and I left R.B., while I took epione shopping in Metropolis to try and find her a dress. She was in the greek style dress she was wearing when we left the island. We went into a higher end shops, lo and behold there was a dress that resembled that one she had one, but it was fancier than the one she was currently wearing. The dress was Blue with red stripes on it. We found her some red flats.

Clark wanted Bruce Wayne to be his best man .

The day of the wedding had arrived and Martha had come in from Washington to attend. She, apparently, had gotten herself elected to congress.

The wedding started .

The preacher said, "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman it marriage."

There were a couple of reading from the Bible.

Then he said, "Do you, take this man to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

I said, "I do."

He said to Clark, "Do you take this woman, To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Clark said, " I do."

He asked, "Do you pronise to be faithful?"

We bothe said that we did.

The Preacher said, "By the powers vested in me, from the state of Kansas, and this great country, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

We turned to look at each other, Clark lifted my veil, and we kissed.

We went back to the farm and started the reception.

After a few hours, we left for our honeymoon.

Oliver had an island that he had bought for himself and Dinah for when they wanted to get away. He offered it to us for our honeymoon.


	21. To The Fortress

e had a very nice honeymoon on Oliver's island. On the first night, I found that I was more than correct in my assessment of Clark's amplemess. The time when we attacked the force field, were knocked out, and ended in the same positions which were currently and voluntarilly put ourselves in.

I knew that was going to be more than happy. There were times when we made love for hours. Then there was the time when we made love from sunrise to sunset.

The first week we spent on Oliver's island. Then, on the Monday of the first week, he surprised me and asked me if I would like to see his Fortress. This was a surprise because there are not many people that have even been there. Batman and Wonder Woman are two of the heroes that have went. I assume the Lois Lane had been there, as well, because their relationship had gotten serious.

The surprise began when he asked me if I feel the cold. I said that it did not necessessarilly bother me. We got into the Javelin and headed up north.

When we arrived, we landed in front of a massive door, he lifted up a mat and picke up a key. He explained to me that the key was made of dwarf star matter which means that, he said, that only he could lift.

I took this as a challenge and asked him to put it down so that I could try. He put it down and I tried and succeeded in picking up the key and it surprised him.

He opend the door and a robot met us.

It said, "Welcome back Kal-El."

He interacted with it for a couple of minutes, then he went about takiking me on a tour of what he called his "Fortress Of Solitude."

He has a control room with a computer that I assume that he received from either Oliver of Bruce Wayne. He has a kichen with a fully stocked pantry, a living area, a bedroom, a bathroom, a zoo with cratures that I have never seen before which he said that some of them no longer had home planets to go back to. The others had no home planets to return to for Clark either new they were destroyed or he just did not know where the home planets were.

He took me into another control room which made of crystals and, apparently, ran on the crystals.

He took me to a platform and asked me to stand on it. He, then, called, "Jor-El!"

The whole area around the platform lit up. There was a voice that said, "Kal-El, how can I help you?" Clark saidm "Father I would like to introduce you to my Wife."

As I stood on the platform, a light surrounded me and I levitated off of the platform.

I had a nice coversation with Clark's alien father. Then I did the same with his alien mother.

She congratulated me and charged me with loving her son.

I told her the that I would.

After this, we went to the kitchen and he fixed us a nice dinner and we continued the tour.

After this, he took me to see his armory. As he showed it to me, I was amazed as I saw that there were many incredible weapons which were far above anything that the people at S.H.I.E.L.D., could ever think of. There was a gravity gun, which he explained could speeu up time of make a person's personal gravity so overbearing that the he or she could not move.

He showed me the many other rooms and then we retired to the bedroom.

The next day, we went skiing and sledding.

We spent the next week at the fortress and then went back to the farm and returned to real life.

Clark inera


	22. First Baby

Six months after we came came back from our honeymoon and returned to our normal life.

I had went back to work for the Jabrone Law Firm. I went into the office of the lead partner, Salvatore Jabrone, and asked him if there was an office in Metropolis. I wanted to move closer to Clark. He understood that and said that there was and he would be working on my transferring to Metropolis.

A few weeks after my transfer, I started to feel sick in the mornings. I knew what this means. I am pregnant.

Clark did not know about it because he was on a deep space mission and he would not know about it until he would return.

I received a message from the amazon embassy. It said that Bruce Banner and Epione were to be married. I had expected this to happen because I had been able to watch their relationship develop.

A few days later, I was on Themyscira to be at the ceremony.

It was a beautiful ceremony. Epione looked excellent. Of course she would looke beayond a model for she is an immortal amazon. Before they left for their honeymoon, it is a given that Epione would have to make sure that her, well, "practice" would be in good hands. It was decided that we would have J'onn would come from China to stand in for Epione. He understands, not only, modern medicine but he also, because he lives in China, the old ways of medicine which was an equivelent brand of medicine which is practiced on Themyscira.

When I returned from Themyscira , Clark was back from his mission and I felt that it was time for me to tell him about the child which was growning inside me.

He was proud.

Six months later, it was time for me to give birth.

I was on the farm in Smallville with the Kents when I went into labor.

We all transported to the Watchtower where I was going to birth. It was a log hard labor but it was to be expected because it was my first pregnancy.

My labor went on for sixteen hours and then the beautiful little girl. When she first came out she was grey in color which scared the doctors because they thought she was sick but she was healthy. What the did not understand is when my cousin first turned into the Hulk, he was grey. Later, that day, she turned a normal color.

A few days later, we were back on the farm. My boss knew that I was pregnant and was going to grant me my maternity leave.

Whe I had gotten off the phone with my boss, I thought that it would be nice to name the baby. I told Clark, I wanted to nam her Elaine. I explained that this was my mother.


	23. SHIELD

A few months after Elaine was born, this was when this world's version of **SHIELD** was formed. I Nick Fury was here to help us to set it up.

He had asked Spider-Man and I to help him out seeing as how we were more familiar than he was about the personel on Clark's world.

With him, he brought, Colonel John Jamison and his son from what I assumed was the Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine, Lt. Colonel Ryan Fury.

I also went to Amanda Waller for some help with the setup.

When she arrived she had brought with her, Brigadier General Stephanie Trevor, along with her nephew Andrew.

The first suggestion which she made was Captain Adam.

I made the suggestion that we should take the best of the best from the law enforcement and espionage community. I said that we should take the fifty best** sheriffs** , police chiefs, FBI agents, CIA agents, etc.

It was decided that we would ask for the people whose terms in the armed forces are at an end to join us.

It took us a few weeks to put it together but when we did, Fury signed off on it. It included Rick Flag III and King Farady's daughter Wren "Queen" Faraday.

There are many other people in the organization.

There are secretaries, computer programmers, janitors, and many other persons need to make the political part of the organization run.


	24. Another Baby

Five years after I had Elaine, I found that I was pregnant.

At the four month checkup, I found that I was going to have a boy. I was there by myself because Clark because he was on a mission with Green Lantern. They were not exactly on a public mission.

I made the decision that I would not tell him what the sex of the baby was but I would tell his parents. I, also, had to make sure that Elaine did not spill the beans. I talked with her and said that I would allow her to spend the summer with her aunt Donna, whom she just adores, on Donna's home, Themyscira. This would make sure that she would keep the secret.

I have a prretty good idea of what I would like to call the child when he was born.

Five months later, I was in serious labor and Clark was with me.

Elaine kept her promise and was with her aunt Donna. I was happy with this because she was showing the early signs of having powers. It was not her dad's, it was mine. I wanted her there because the Amazons had the experience in teaching a superpowered person how to control their powers. They had done it with Diana, Donna, and Cassie. I knew how to have controlled anger and could use it to my advantage while still being able to strategize, on the go.

I was in labor for several hours, ten to be exact.

He was a happy, healthy baby boy. He had his fathers blue eyes.

I decided that the baby's name would be William Jonathon Kent.

Several weeks later, Clark returned from his mission and saw his son for the first time.

Sure, he had Superboy, Connor Kent, whom is his clone. He said that it was not quite the same.

I understood him.

The next several months went by with out incedent. We liked this because it allowed Clark and I to spend a great edal of time with our children, particularly the baby because Elaine was spending a lot of time with the amazons.

I had decided that, much like on the other world, that I would use my name and would not have anyone come up with with a device which would holographically hide the fact that I was green.

The general public knew that I was both She-Hulk and Jenifer Walters-Kent. They did not know that Clark was Superman. They had not put those pieces together. The reason is because Clark and I had taken great care in treating She-Hulk and Superman as a purely business relationship.


	25. Proving Battle

It has been twenty-five years since Clark and I got married.

Elaine is twent-four and William is nineteen.

As I aged, my hair has started to grey. My hair was starting to look like my cousins hair when he was in his Joe Fixit persona.

It was at this point when Darkseid had decided to attack Earth again.

We did not know the plan until he put it into action.

He piked this particular point in time because he knew that Clark was off in another dimension and Diana was in the underworld.

What he did not expect was Elaine and William.

The kids powers are a combination of Clark's and Mine. They had all of his powers. This means they have flight, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, hurricane breath, freeze breath, heat vison, microvision, X-Ray vison, telescopic vison, super hearing, Eidetic Memory, ability to percieve the electromagnetic spectrum, unlimited physical senses, genious level intellect, hyperspace flight.

When using my powers, they would get the access to the unlimited strength which comes with being a part of the Hulk family. On unforseen things that has happened was the ability to change in to their respected Hulk forms at will.

As it turns out, their Hulk physiology, in particular, the gamma inhanced bodies was immune to Clark's wakness of the Kryptonite. They also have, do to their physiology, have a resistence to magical weapons. We found that ount when they were training against Diana, Donna, Cassie and the Amazons.

Diana could injure Clark with her tiara.

When Billy and Elaine transformed into their Hulk forms, they would gain size. Billy would go from 6'3" and 240 pounds to 9'6" and 2500 pounds. He gains he gains 3'3" in height and 2260 pounds in weight. Elaine works the same but to a lesser extent. She goes from 5'8" and 130 pounds to 8'2" and 900 pounds. She gains 2'6" and 700 pounds Billy's body, in his hulk form, is like his uncles. It is much more thick than his normal form. On the other hand, Elaine's body, in her hulk form, is much like mine it is not over muscular and is more model like.

One unforseen power was that they could discharge gamma beams from their eyes and hands. We called it, when it came from their eyes, it is called gamma vision. When it came it out their had is was called a gamma punch.

Clark was off in the demsion of Azar helping Rave with something or another.

This was, apparently, the time in which Darkseid was going to try to attack the earth again. He thought that Clark not being here, he could get away with it.

He did not count on Billy and Elaine.

We did not know his plan until he put it into action.

The first part of the plan was for him to change the sun from yello to red.

When we first saw his ships appear I thought it to be prudent for the kids to transform into their Hulk form.

It was after they had trasformed that we saw that he had fired a series of rockets at the sun which, it turn, turned the sun red.

I sent a message to Clark to stay in the other dimension. I did this because it he came back and the sun was still red, Darkseid would be able to kill him.

We would have to make due with what we had and that was a great deal.

We had the sons and daughers of the League.

I felt that we had enough and would not need to get my cousin.

After he turned the sun red, he made a challenge to Clark. He did not know Clark was in Azar and would not be returning until we had the Apokolytians defeated.

The battle stared and the kids took it up.

While the rest of us were fighting the furies and the parademons, Billy and Elaine jumped up to Darkseid's flagship.

I saw them hit his ship and caused a hole in his ship. A few minutes later, I saw Darkseid's body falling from the sky. His body caused a major crator.

After this, I saw Billy and Elaine leap down to follow up on their attack.

When they had reached him, he was ready to fire his omega beam at them. Billy saw this and quickly used his gamma vision, which, by the way, was not affected by the sun turning red.

It neutralized the Omega Beam.

What happened next was Elaine used the gamma punch to knock Darkseid down again. In knocking him down, she spun him around and he wound up face down.

When he had arose, he found himself face to face with Billy. Billy had two of his fingers out. I recongnized this, it was the familiar because it was the famous "poke in the eye" position which was made famous by the three stooges. He fired the gamma beam and effectively blinding him.

This effectively eneded the battle and sent him home, but not before he was made to correct what he did to the sun.


End file.
